dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Karma
Alma Karma, also known as the "first womb," is the person responsible for the "birth" of the Third Exorcist. Appearance Alma Karma is a short young man with short, messy dark brown hair, thick eyebrows and a crosswise mark across his nose. As an akuma his whole body is all covered in markings reminiscent of the Level 4 Akuma, he also has a prehensile tail which can be used to choke an opponent, and a halo-esque ring around the top of his head. Prior to being awoken Alma had long white hair and huge scars covering his body in a patchwork manner with weird markings on his stomach. His previous incarnation was a young woman with light hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a 19th century-style dress. Personality Alma as a young boy was a kind and overly happy person, eager to help out and please others. He would get upset quickly if he felt he had done something wrong or if he felt someone was being horrible to him. Yu Kanda called him "creepy" and often said he couldn't stand Alma or figure out why Alma was always following him around. The two would often get into fights, like real brothers do, and it would take many members of the science department to restrain them. The two however did eventually become closer, so much so that when Alma overheard Yu was going to be put to death after he started having "visions," Alma knocked out Yu's minders and carried him away, sobbing that he had only just made a friend and wasn't going to lose him. Alma also showed that he could feign innocence in acts of mischief. He has also shown skill in information gathering, when an odd piece information about the irrigation channels under the Asian Branch is dropped by a Cook. He keeps this in mind and uses the information as an escape route when he finally rescues Yuu. After learning the truth of the 2nd Exorcists Project, Alma slaughtered the 46 personnel of the Science Department responsible and even several members of Crow out of cold fury turned hatred. He then proceeded to kill Yuu & Noise Marie although he actually planned on dying with Yuu. He yelled in rage that these humans (he slaughtered) would never repent. As of the recent events in the manga, Alma has just been awakened through Wisely's manipulation of Kanda's memories and his hatred. He was referred to as being "dead," while in fact he was in a comatose-like state (deep sleep). The Noah's goal was to use Kanda's memories to awaken Alma, rekindling his anger. After waking up, Alma became a mass of hatred and stated his only desire was to kill Kanda. In the latest chapters, Alma died in Mater, in Kanda's arms. History Like Yu Kanda, Alma is a Second Exorcist but was an unsuccessful creation and was put into the Third Exorcist program. Leverier claims the reason he did not tell Kanda that Alma was alive was because they were "friends." As a boy, Alma was the first of the Second Generation Exorcists to awaken with Yu coming next. The two were forced numerous times to try and bond with Innocence, with each attempt tearing them to pieces. They would survive thanks to their regeneration abilities. Alma and Kanda later in the winter proclaimed that it's freezing. Alma states he won't lose to "winter" (referring to Winter as a person) and continues his daily routine of greeting all of their unawakened brethren. Later when Alma hears that Yu will put to sleep, he knocks out Yu's attendants and carries Yu away, not wanting to lose his only "friend" whom he'd just gained. However as they enter a sewer system, they are caught up with by "Crows." Crow uses talismans to stop the two but before they can be fully activated, Alma kicks Yu over the edge down into the canal telling him "if (he's) lucky (he) might get outside," before Crow knocks him out. When Yu was recaptured, Alma tore out of his restraints and attempted to save Yu, eventually falling down a shaft into a room where several corpse cocoons were kept. When Crows caught up and attacked, he somehow grew a blade from his right arm and killed them, but he also sliced open the cocoons, revealing the bodies of other "Second Exorcists." After Road (who, with Allen, and was not part of the world of memory) explained the truth of the project, Alma was seen at the end of the chapter with tears (perhaps of anger) in his eyes. Alma killed the previous Asian Branch Sixth Institute after learning the truth of the Second Exorcist program. When Yu saw the massacre, he was temporarily paralyzed and was struck down by Alma, having his arm ripped off. When questioned, Alma showed Yu that no matter how many times he tried to kill himself with the innocence, the self-inflicted wounds continued to regenerate over and over. Alma described this as being "Like Akuma," and not wanting to live as a tool for the Order, Alma asks Yu to join him in death. He proceeds to stab himself and Yu through the chest. Yu remembers the initial reason he wanted to live (to meet that woman) and gets back up, slashing Alma in the process. Plot Third Exorsist Arc When Johnny Gill and his colleagues were introduced to Alma Karma, it made Master Zhu cry over the body and Johnny vomit in disgust. After the Noah Family invaded the American branch headquarters, Cyril Kamelot used his powers to move the body of Alma Karma, having his ducts-arms attack Allen Walker. The Noah have revealed that they intend to awaken Alma, ignoring Zhu's pleas. After that, Alma and Yu Kanda's history was revealed by Wisely via his Demon Eye to Allen and Road Kamelot. After having their minds returned (Allen Walker had punched Yu Kanda, breaking Wisely's Demon Eye power) Allen Walker and Road Kamelot see that Alma Karma seems to have woken up and taken some sort or refuge in a duct-created egg. The egg entity has the members of the Department tied up in the wires/tubes and fires a beam at them. Alma Karma is then seen breaking the wall of the entity from the inside (much like a hatching chick) and safely drops down to the ground. Alma Karma has a form of an Akuma, resembling a Level 4, having what seems to be an outer shell which also resembles armour, and also pattern/symbols on his body the way Level 4 has it, and although similar but different, he has a disk, instead of a halo, floating upon his head. Alma Karma then looks at the ruins in which is the Headquarters, destroyed by the huge entity, and ask if Yu is there. As the dust begins to clear, Alma spots Yuu. He then begins to regenerate back to his old face while still retaining Akuma like physical properties. He smirks and enlightens Kanda to the fact that he hated him for not dying with him and blames Kanda for turning him into an Akuma. Kanda merely responds that's why (he) has to destroy (Alma). As the fight ensues, Alma spits a blast out at Kanda who dodges using his "Forbidden Third Illusion Style." As they get face to face, Alma notes that Yuu has grown "cool" and asks him does he have friends now. Yuu responds by using Fourth Illusion style and cutting Alma down. The Earl tells Allen he can eradicate the dark matter in the souls of Alma and the Third Exorcists but Alma says that doesn't matter and that he just wants Yuu to die, attacking him with Dark Lightning and visibly punishing Yuu. He then spits large spikes out of his mouth, piercing Kanda through the chest. He taunts Kanda after as he prepares to attack again. Yuu responds with "Fifth Illusion Style" cutting off Alma's left arm and right leg. Alma responds by blasting Kanda's left arm off with more dark energy. He then states that an Akuma's powers evolve through the soul's frustration in proportion to its hatred and that it's "certainly more pleasant than that Innocence business," as he regenerates. Kanda then continously mutters "destroy" and attacks but Allen intervenes and stops the attack with his Sword of Exorcism, hoping to save the two. As the fight continues, Allen shielding Alma from Kanda's attacks, Alma expresses his confusion over Allen's insistent protection. Kanda interrupts, demanding the same explanation before using an extension of the "Fifth Illusion Style", "Fifth Illusion Style : Ripping Flash Claw", injuring both Allen and Alma before running Alma through his abdomen. Alma retaliates by first blasting a hole through Kanda's abdomen, then expanding the attack and consuming all of Kanda's body, shedding tears demanding that Kanda "use it all up", likely referring to Kanda's healing abilities. Before he can finish, Allen intercepts and cuts off Alma's attack, trying to rationalize with Alma and asking if he "still won't forgive him?! Kanda". After wrapping Allen up in his tail and grabbing his face, Alma responds that he won't forgive Kanda, starting with "As long as Yuu's still alive, I--" only to be cut off when a hole appears in his chest, the same symbol that Kanda bears on his chest flashing in the center. The Earl explains that Alma's regenerative abilities have "worn out", saying that Alma was an "off-the-cuff Akuma" constructed from a "beat up body", and that the Dark Matter his body possesses amounts to little. Still determined to kill Kanda, Alma attempts to continue the fight with Kanda, who returns to his feet. When Allen, once again, intervenes, trying to talk Kanda out of attacking, Alma turns to attacking Allen, blowing a hole through his right shoulder while thinking "As long as Yuu's alive, I... Someday, I'll..." but not finishing his thought. When Kanda mortally stabs Allen, inadvertently releasing his Noah side, Alma turns his attacks on the now stunned Kanda, preparing yet another blast. When Allen's body sends out a blast of its own, Alma is thrown aside, only to be caught by Kanda, who has now returned to his senses. Once Allen regains control of his body from The 14th, now called Neah, he sees Alma's soul; the soul of 'that person', the person Kanda has been searching for, wrapped in chains and bound to Alma Karma's Akuma body(chapt 198). Becoming infuriated by the fact that Allen can see this, Alma screams at Allen to not "say it" before turning on Kanda and wrapping his hands around his neck, telling Kanda one last time to "DIE". Alma Karma then activates his Akuma form's self-destruct, the final thoughts of either him or the soul of 'that person' being (possibly both as one, considering the wording), "Nine years ago, you destroyed me and lived on, Yuu... But that was to keep your promise with me, huh? ...I'm sorry... As long as you live, you'll surely search for me. One day you might realize that Alma is me... And that is one thing I cannot endure." The self-destruct blew Alma's body to pieces, while only partially doing so to Kanda 's. Allen, having survived the explosion, explained that Alma was the reincarnated Third Exorcist of the woman Kanda loved. Alma having discovered this, turned himself into an akuma , forever sealing his secret from Kanda. Shortly after Allen arrived, Alma regenerated, having only his left arm and torso. After which, Alma began searching for Kanda (having lost his vision), stating that he "wanted to be by his side." Allen picked up Alma's body in an attempt to bring Alma to rest beside Kanda. Shortly into the process, The Dark Matter inside Alma ignited, taking over Alma's consciousness with the intention of destroying his soul. Kanda, now regenerating, told Allen to open an Ark Gate to send both Alma and Kanda to "the place where Allen and Kanda had their first mission together" (Ghost of Mater Arc). As they are both transported through, Kanda warns Alma to hang on tightly. When he receives no response, though, and turns to Alma, finding him seemingly dead, he sheds a tearD.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 199. The ark safely sends both Alma and Kanda to Mater, where Alma regains enough consciousness to remark that he feels Allen's Noah side, and that he pities him. He then screams out in pain as the Dark Matter acts up again, and when Kanda turns to him, Alma asks Kanda to let him die naturally and to not use Innocence, feeling like he deserves to suffer; even though he hates the Black Order, he feels guilty for killing the former members of the Asia Branch. Shortly after, Kanda witnesses the specters of Alma and the woman walking off hand in hand. The illusionary lotus plants bloom in front of him, and before they leave, Kanda hears "I love you, Yuu". Alma and the woman sink into the the mud the lotus flowers are growing from, and Kanda smiles as the soul passes onD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200. Powers and Abilities Innocence Alma is shown to have a possible parasitic innocence bonded with his body, that produces blade arms when he activates it. In the flashback, he is seen with the innocence in his arms, sprouting wings the same way Yu Kanda did and does when he releases Mugen to full power. Akuma power After his transformation into an akuma, he displays the ability to use a blast of dark matter from his mouth as well as spit spikes out of his mouth. He can also loose lightning of dark matter to punish his foes. He retains his ability to use innocence making him the first Akuma in the series to be able to use innocence.He's also the first Exorcist/Akuma hybrid seen in the series. He also retains the ability he had 9 years ago of regeneration. Alma states that Akuma evolve from hate and frustration thus he continuously grows in power. The full extent of his powers have yet to be seen. Trivia * Alma's favorite food is mayonnaise.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 191, pages 10, 17D.Gray-man manga, chapter 192, pages 08 * "Alma" in Spanish and Portuguese means "soul". * "Karma" (Hinduism and Buddhism) is the theory which states that the effects of a person's actions determines his destiny in his next incarnation. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Exorcists Category:Akuma